<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Твой друг by allayonel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899363">Твой друг</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel'>allayonel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды друзья пообещали показать Чэнь Лисюэ одну диковинку...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Твой друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст написан в  2013 году на ФБ для команды Путешествия на Запад и персонально для  iscalox.<br/>Бета H. Z.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Здесь Будда проявил свое милосердие и, произнеся заклинание,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>вызвал местного духа, которому приказал вместе со стражами пяти сторон света жить у горы и охранять ее.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Если Великий Мудрец проголодается – давать ему железные пилюли,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>когда его станет мучить жажда – преподнести ему расплавленную ярь-медянку.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>«По окончании срока наказания сюда прибудет тот, кому предназначено освободить обезьяну», – сказал Будда.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Да не упирайся ты! А говорил, что не трус! – Головастик смеялся, отчего от его глаз бежали хитрые морщинки. – Просто покажем тебе кое-что, и пойдешь домой!<br/>– Отец будет недоволен, что я ушел!<br/>– Твой отец уехал в город на два дня, вся деревня знает. А уж уговорить мать не рассказывать про твою отлучку ты сумеешь. Сумеешь же?<br/>Большая Лягушка пожевывал пару зеленых хвойных иголок, что сорвал походя с мелкой сосенки, и в сторону спутников, казалось, не смотрел, будто и не он был инициатором похода.<br/>Лисюэ огляделся вокруг – лес на этом склоне горы становился все гуще, а солнце уже часа три как стало клониться к западу. Ребята, что привели его сюда, совсем не беспокоились о том, как они будут возвращаться.<br/>– Мы вышли до полудня. Если не повернем обратно, то не успеем до Красного переката засветло. Вы что, хотите в лесу ночевать? Здесь же тигры!<br/>– Грррр! Большие, страшные тигры! – поддразнил Головастик. Вообще-то его имя было Ли Фу, но в деревне мальчишки друг друга только по прозвищам и звали. А у Чэнь Лисюэ до сих пор прозвища не было, и он с некоторым обоснованным страхом ждал, когда же оно случится и каким будет.<br/>– Ты когда-нибудь тигра вживую видел? – вставил свое слово Хань Ду, Большая Лягушка.<br/>– Не видел, и не очень хочу, – пожал плечами Лисюэ.<br/>– Эти места охраняет добрый дух, все об этом знают. За последние пятьдесят лет тигры тут ни одного человека не задрали, хотя у нас многие ходят за Красный перекат в лес. Мой дедушка рассказывал, что встречал его во плоти, – Лягушка многозначительно шевельнул густыми бровями.<br/>– Злоупотреблять добротой духа – значит накликать на себя беду, – пробормотал Лисюэ, тайком рисуя пальцами знак, защищающий от неудачи и несчастливого поворота судьбы.<br/>– Вот ты всегда так, чуть что – и сразу в норку, за ворота, к своим. Только нос из дома высунешь – и бегом обратно! Всю жизнь за мамкину юбку держаться будешь?<br/>Лисюэ от обиды поджал губы.<br/>– А кто заколдованного карпа полез ловить? А кто с учителем Цяо до пятой горы ходил за сердечной травой? Я не трус! Я просто думаю наперед. И неприятностей не хочу.<br/>– Ладно, как знаешь, иди. А мы дальше пойдем, правда, Головастик?<br/>Тот только закивал.<br/>– Мы пойдем, а ты можешь возвращаться. Давай, беги, беги в норку. Мышонок!<br/>Лисюэ дернулся. Вот, началось! С одной стороны, он понимал, что его берут на слабо, но, с другой… Мальчишка тоскливо глянул на горную тропинку, по которой они добрались сюда. Идти одному до перевала было страшновато, что ни говори. Даже днем. Про эти места рассказывали всякое. По большей части – страшные сказки. Пока ты в компании, сказка остается сказкой, а когда оказываешься один посреди леса, любая фантазия начинает казаться реальностью. Кроме того, ему не хотелось, чтобы друзья подумали, будто он действительно трусит. Еще приживется этот… «мышонок». В конце концов, переночуют где-нибудь на дереве. Зато вместе. Однажды ему приходилось ночевать в лесу, но тогда рядом был отец.<br/>Он ничего не сказал, просто пошел дальше в направлении от дома, друзья переглянулись и направились за ним.</p>
<p>Первое время они еще перебрасывались фразами, обсуждали домашние дела и забредшего в деревню даоса, но когда лес стал плотнее и вокруг воцарились прохладные сумерки, паузы между репликами удлинились. Темы возникали и сами по себе угасали, как слабенький костер под каплями дождя.<br/>– Долго еще? – наконец не выдержал Лисюэ.<br/>– Тебе-то что, иди себе и иди, – буркнул Головастик, у которого к вечеру стало портиться настроение. Он достал из-за пазухи припасенную лепешку и принялся есть прямо на ходу.<br/>– Мой дедушка взаправду видел духа-оборотня! – завел Хань Ду. – А еще он оборотня-людоеда видел! Когда был маленький. Однажды пошел собирать хворост и заблудился. А там была пещера во-о-от такая. В два человеческих роста. Как раззявленная пасть. Он в нее не пошел, схоронился рядом. А оттуда ка-ак выскочит! Глаза как чашки, да еще и сверкают, клыки верхние ниже подбородка, а нижние – размером с кинжалы, и вся рожа круглая, как блюдо! А разодет как при императорском дворце: зеленый халат и черный расшитый пояс, а на голове шапка – почти до неба! И вот он головой поворочал вправо, влево, но его не заметил, да и дальше пошел, в чащу. А дед в пещеру-то заглянул! И знаешь, что он там увидел? Обглоданную человеческую ногу!<br/>– Фу! Гадость! Нашел о чем рассказывать! Ты веришь в это?<br/>– А еще я слышал, что в этих краях живет гигантская змея-дракон. По ночам она заползает в дома бедняков и душит детей в колыбели.<br/>– Ой да заткнись ты!<br/>– Ничего, она только девочек душит, и то совсем младенчиков, так что не страшно.<br/>– И почему это не страшно?<br/>– А еще… – Большая Лягушка вспоминал новые и новые ужасные истории и загадочно улыбался, Головастик закатывал глаза и смеялся, хотя ему было слегка не по себе, Лисюэ тоже смеялся, но все равно нервно вздрагивал от каждого хруста, раздававшегося за деревьями. Ему все время мерещился чей-то внимательный взгляд из листвы, из-за заросшего мхом валуна, из-за переплетения стволов. И птицы тут не пели. Он уже десять раз пожалел, что послушал приятелей и согласился на эту авантюру. Сидел бы сейчас дома, ловил бы запахи готовящегося ужина…<br/>– Все, пришли, – обрадовал его Головастик, и он остановился оглядеться. Ну… лес. Деревья. Спуски – подъемы. Темный мох на проступающих из земли камнях и на стволах деревьев. Солнце еще не село, но в редкие просветы между плотной листвой наверху его уже не было видно.<br/>– И?<br/>– Дальше иди. Прямо. По ложбине, пока в гору не упрешься. Тут недалеко.<br/>– Я один?<br/>– Ага. – Приятели переглядывались и улыбались. Лисюэ чуял неладное.<br/>– А почему вы не идете?<br/>– Потому что мы уже видели. И потом, на это смотреть нужно одному. Так интереснее.<br/>Головастик расчистил себе место на камне, сел и приготовился ждать. Лягушка тоже смотрел, приподняв брови, словно спрашивая: «Ну ты чего? Мы же ради этого сюда шли!».<br/>Подвох. Тут явно был подвох, но если бы было что-то опасное, ребята не улыбались бы так? Лисюэ пожал плечами и пошел в указанном направлении. Вскоре мальчишек не стало видно за камнями и стволами деревьев, тропинка под ногами совсем пропала, пришлось идти напролом, пока через пару минут лес вдруг резко не поредел, и Лисюэ оказался перед небольшой поляной, да даже поляной это нельзя было назвать, просто деревья немного расступились. Тут ложбина заканчивалась, дальше начинался довольно крутой подъем. Гора, казалось, нависала, смотрела на Лисюэ сверху вниз, пока он, задрав голову, смотрел на нее снизу, оценивая высоту. Что-то хрустнуло рядом, он инстинктивно дернулся в поисках опасности, и тут…<br/>Его сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Совсем рядом, можно дотянуться палкой, было что-то… что-то живое! Большие огненные глаза смотрели прямо на него! Большие? Нет, огромные! Глаза медленно моргнули. В эту секунду ему показалось, что глаза размером с блюдца, не меньше, и в них пылает красный адский огонь! Истошно завопив, Лисюэ отскочил назад и полетел, не разбирая дороги, ломая ветки, раздирая одежду, сбиваясь, падая, вскакивая и снова ускоряясь. Кажется, кто-то что-то ему кричал, кажется… Он же видел только жуткие глаза и чувствовал чужое смрадное дыхание у себя за спиной. Чудовище гналось за ним и нагоняло! Огромные, острые, как кинжалы, клыки каждую секунду должны были вцепиться в его слишком медленные ноги! Он побежал еще быстрее, путаясь в ногах, бежал, пока хватало дыхания, пока случайно не запнулся за ствол поваленного дерева и не полетел вперед головой до ближайшего поросшего мхом валуна. Мир накрыла черная тень, и Лисюэ был уверен, что это тень того чудовища.</p>
<p>Когда он пришел в себя, почти совсем стемнело. Он уже не мог разглядеть линий на своей ладони. Темнота между деревьями налилась густотой, и только вверху, между ветвями деревьев, еще проглядывало глубокое синее небо. Чудовища рядом не было. Рядом не было никого.<br/>Он поежился, осторожно садясь. Лодыжка отозвалась болью, видимо, он хорошо приложился. Голова слегка кружилась, но не слишком. Было страшно – не то слово! Но нужно было найти друзей и убираться отсюда. Друзья... Ведь точно они знали, куда его ведут, так почему же?.. Не может быть, чтобы они желали ему смерти! Или желали? Лисюэ осторожно поднялся, стараясь не нагружать больную ногу, и огляделся. Лес вокруг казался угрожающе затаившимся. Остаться на месте до рассвета? И если его не съедят ни тигры, ни оборотни, то осторожно возвращаться домой? А как же двое других? Он не очень представлял, где находится, не знал, куда идти. Кажется, Головастик и Лягушка остались вон в той стороне. А деревня должна быть в той…<br/>А может, ему все показалось? И не было никакого оборотня, не было никаких горящих глаз? Просто он испугался разговоров, а тут собственное воображение сыграло такую шутку. Ну да, что-то красное там было. Может, пара грибов, может, солнечный луч как-то причудливо отразился от сланца, а потом от набравшейся в выемку в камне воды? И если ему просто показалось, то – какой стыд! Ребята, наверное, и смеются над ним, и сердятся, потому что не могут его найти. Он медленно побрел в ту сторону, где, по его мнению, оставались его друзья. И все же что-то не позволяло ему покричать, позвать их. Пусть ему поблазнилось, ну а вдруг – нет? Сердце ёкало от каждого шороха, а веточки под ногами ломались с хрустом, сравнимым с обвалом в горах. Каждый раз Лисюэ замирал и выжидал, не раздадутся ли шаги. Вскоре идти куда-то стало невозможно – он не видел, куда наступает. Тогда он присел у старого дерева, уместившись среди переплетения вылезших из земли корней, и приготовился ждать рассвета. Ночь стояла тихая. Иногда он слышал уханье ночных птиц, тихое тявканье какого-то зверя, иногда кто-то шуршал в траве неподалеку, еле слышно шумели деревья. Лисюэ прикрыл глаза, доверяя ушам предупредить его в случае опасности, и не заметил, как заснул.</p>
<p>Проснулся он как от толчка и дернулся, соображая, где находится. Очень хотелось пить, все тело затекло.<br/>Солнце уже встало. Здесь, под сенью деревьев, было довольно сумрачно, но светло – достаточно светло, чтобы оглядеться как следует. Но стоило ему сделать это, как его затрясло. Может, духи водили его ночью, может, злая судьба, но оказалось, что он всю ночь проспал прямо под горой, хуже того, в том самом месте, откуда так рьяно пытался убежать накануне. Чудовище с красными глазами смотрело на него, не моргая. Длинные темно-рыжие спутанные волосы чудовища местами сплелись с травой, борода, казалось, заржавела и поросла мхом, длинные крючковатые когти медленно поскребывали землю.<br/>– Грррр… Хрррр! – заговорило чудовище, и Лисюэ стал отступать, шаг за шагом, не отрывая взгляда от полыхающих алым глаз. – Хрррррррр! – продолжало запугивать чудовище. – Хрррры!<br/>На этом «хры» Лисюэ шлепнулся на задницу, осознавая с ужасом, что на новый забег совершенно не способен, а значит, быть ему съеденным.<br/>– Хррр… проклятые муравьи! – неожиданно проскрипело чудовище. – Хрррр... Ну и горазд ты спать, парень!<br/>– А… – ошарашено выдавил Лисюэ, хлопая глазами.<br/>– Ну да, давай: «Мамочка, оно говорящее» – и беги со всех ног.<br/>– Простите… Простите, что потревожил ваш покой.<br/>– Ну что ты, какое беспокойство, приходи еще, – фыркнуло чудовище, слегка дергая головой, и недовольно сморщилось, когда двинуться толком не получилось.<br/>– Простите, а вы не… собираетесь меня есть?<br/>– Тебя? А как ты себе представляешь процесс?<br/>Лисюэ процесс не представлял и не хотел представлять, но вопрос заставил его приглядеться к чудовищу повнимательнее. Теперь, когда царил день, стали видны многие детали, которые он упустил в первый раз. Чудовище определенно не могло двинуться. Оно то ли застряло в каком-то лазе и выбраться самостоятельно не могло, то ли его накрыло обвалом, и теперь из-под нагромождения камней виднелась только не слишком крупная голова, заросшая волосами и всякой растительностью, да кисти крайне грязных волосатых рук… лап. При внимательном рассмотрении так напугавшее его чудовище оказалось просто очень старой уродливой обезьяной, которая не могла даже пошевелиться. Умеющая говорить страшная обезьяна с жуткими красными глазами – подумаешь!<br/>– Успокоился? – спросила обезьяна. Лисюэ покачал головой. Сердце по-прежнему стучало в груди быстро-быстро, страх еще не прошел, но при этом стало поднимать голову любопытство.<br/>– Простите, вы оборотень? – робко спросил он.<br/>– Нет. Я Мудрец, Равный Небу. Если тебе это что-то говорит. Нет?.. Куда катится мир, ничему детей не учат. Прекрасный Царь Обезьян. Это тоже?<br/>– Нет.<br/>Обезьяна заметно погрустнела.<br/>– Сунь Укун, родившийся на Горе цветов и плодов и получивший бессмертие?.. – Но и в этот раз ожидания обезьяны не оправдались, и она бросила недовольно: – А ты сам-то кто такой, что смеешь мною интересоваться?<br/>– Чэнь Лисюэ, – не посмел соврать тот.<br/>– И что ты тут делаешь, Чэнь Лисюэ?<br/>– Мои друзья повели меня в лес показать какую-то диковинку…<br/>Повисло молчание.<br/>– Ну и как, посмотрел? – насмешливо спросил Сунь Укун.<br/>– Посмотрел, – вздохнул мальчишка. – Такого труса сыграл. Они, наверное, ищут меня везде.<br/>– Ну, они сами в первый раз бежали с еще более громкими воплями, уверяю тебя, – произнес царь обезьян. – Ничего не скажу, приятно было. Никогда не развлекался запугиванием человеческих детей, но, да, было весело. У меня тут совсем никаких развлечений.<br/>– А давно вы тут?<br/>– Очень давно. Триста восемьдесят три года и шесть месяцев с днями.<br/>– Сколько? – ужаснулся мальчишка. – Вот так триста лет?<br/>– Почти четыреста, – с непонятной гордостью поправила обезьяна. – Никто столько не выдержал бы. А я могу. Я все могу.<br/>Лисюэ посмотрел вокруг будто в первый раз. Год за годом – опадает листва, стекают дожди по холодным камням, пробивается трава, прорастают мелкие сосенки, а это существо остается неподвижным наблюдателем, не в состоянии даже бабочку с носа согнать?<br/>– И все это время вам никто не помог освободиться?<br/>– Человечек, если бы я мог освободиться, то ничья помощь мне была бы не нужна. Я несу наказание за свои поступки и заключен сюда самим Буддой. Будешь спорить с его решением?<br/>– Я не знал. А за что?<br/>– Да так, подебоширил немного. В Нефритовом дворце. Своровал кое-что. Соврал. Так, мелочь, мятеж против Неба. А ты что думал? Горой за просто так придавливают?<br/>– Я не думал об этом. И это навсегда?<br/>– Нет. Однажды придет тот, кто меня из каменного ящика вытащит. Святой человек, монах. Так было предсказано. А ждать так долго, чтобы я успел как следует раскаяться.<br/>– Это жестоко.<br/>Царь обезьян посмотрел на него с интересом.<br/>– Могло быть хуже. Ты же не видел, что за дебош я устроил на Небе. – Он улыбнулся воспоминанию. – Но как же было весело… Но я раскаиваюсь! – громко исправился он тут же, так что эхо пронеслось по ложбине. – Наказание заслуженное, и я несу его со смирением.<br/>– И все равно жестоко.<br/>– Ну, вообще-то да, – согласился негромко Сунь Укун.<br/>Они оба замолчали, задумавшись каждый о своем.<br/>– У меня нечасто случаются гости. Откуда ты, человечек?<br/>– Деревня за Красным перевалом. Мы с друзьями сюда часа четыре шли. – Лисюэ оглянулся, словно мысленно оценивая расстояние. – Наверное, они домой вернулись. Ой! – Мальчишка вскочил на ноги. – Они же, наверное, уже дома всем рассказали, идут меня искать, а я здесь… Надо бежать обратно…<br/>– Или сделали вид, что не знают, куда ты подевался, – заметил Сунь Укун, шевельнув бровью.<br/>– Нет, они не такие. Они меня не бросили бы.<br/>– Ну, если ты так говоришь, – ухмыльнулась обезьяна. – А ты хоть доберешься до дома, детеныш?<br/>– Я помню дорогу. А мои друзья, если они придут…<br/>– Это не те самые, что обычно прячутся за деревьями и кидаются шишками? Один худой и головастый, а второй с улыбкой от уха до уха? Если появятся, я их просвещу о твоей судьбе.<br/>– Ну, я тогда пойду. Простите, что потревожил – вчера, сегодня.<br/>– Ничего. Иди себе.<br/>– А… – Лисюэ не знал, что еще сказать на прощание. – А кто вас кормит? Как вы едите?<br/>– Ртом, – буркнула обезьяна. – Ты же собрался уходить, вот и уходи.<br/>И он пошел, иногда оглядываясь назад, пока за деревьями не перестали быть видны ни Царь Обезьян, ни просвет в лесу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем Лисюэ снова оказался у подножия Пограничной горы.<br/>Дома ему как следует всыпали за отлучку, отец пригрозил страшными карами, мать поплакала, но простила, друзья ходили слегка виноватыми, но при случае не забывали воспроизводить тот вопль, с которым он улепетывал от старой обезьяны. Вот уж воистину у страха глаза велики! Лисюэ слушал, соглашался, извинялся, смеялся вместе, но о том, о чем говорил со странным диковинным зверем, никому не рассказывал.</p>
<p>Обезьяна его не ждала.<br/>– Здравствуйте, Великий Мудрец. – Лисюэ поклонился еще шагов за пятнадцать.<br/>– И тебе того же, – Сунь Укун смотрел подозрительно. – Зачем вернулся?<br/>– Я расспросил про вас у учителя Цяо, он рассказал мне вашу историю. Коротко, конечно, детали ему неизвестны. Но вы и вправду Мудрец, Равный Небу.<br/>– Что ж, я рад, что ты удостоверился. Ну и что с того? Что тебе тут надо?<br/>– Я принес вам поесть.<br/>Сунь Укун пару раз хлопнул глазами, а потом расхохотался:<br/>– Ты это серьезно?<br/>В ответ Лисюэ просто развязал заплечный мешок и достал из него пару лепешек, несколько слив, воду в тыкве-горлянке.<br/>Увидев это, Сунь Укун смеяться перестал.<br/>– Мои глаза обычно видят на тысячу ли, но, видимо, заточение ослабило мое зрение, и я не разглядел демона в двух шагах. Ты пришел меня испытывать, да? Будда назначил мне наказание, часть которого – строгий пост, а тут ты – впервые почти за четыреста лет – с сумкой, полной еды?<br/>– Железные пилюли – это не еда.<br/>– Я бессмертный.<br/>– И это не повод не есть. Будда прямо так вам и сказал, что если вам принесут еду, вы должны от нее отказываться?<br/>Обезьяна помолчала пару минут, а потом спросила:<br/>– Ты случайно не собираешься становиться законником?<br/>– Зависит, получится ли сдать экзамены.<br/>– Хм…<br/>Лисюэ подошел ближе и присел на корточки.<br/>– Сперва воды?..</p>
<p>Запасы еды были уничтожены в одно мгновение.<br/>– Простите, больше у меня нет, – вздохнул мальчишка.<br/>– Спасибо тебе, детеныш, – Сунь Укун улыбался. – Ты не должен был этого делать, но раз уж сделал, спасибо. Так чем я могу тебе отплатить?<br/>– Отплатить за что?<br/>– За еду, дурачок.<br/>– Не надо мне ничем платить.<br/>– Так зачем ты пришел?<br/>– Чтобы вам помочь! Почему вы мне не верите?<br/>– Я родился давно, я много путешествовал, переплыл два океана и прошел три материка, я знаю, что просто так ничего не бывает. Или я просто не встречал людей как ты. Впрочем, ты еще маленький, может, еще перерастешь.<br/>– Что перерасту?<br/>– Свою наивность, – фыркнул Сунь Укун. Мальчишка задумался.<br/>– Я понял, вам нужно, чтобы я что-нибудь попросил, иначе вам кажется, что обмен нечестный. Хорошо. Расскажите мне о себе. Каково это – быть бессмертным?<br/>– Чувствуешь себя всесильным, пока не найдется кто-нибудь, способный засунуть тебя под гору. А он обязательно найдется, и в этом мудрость мира.<br/>– Я думаю, что с этой горой тоже не все так просто. Наверняка есть какой-нибудь выход…<br/>– Хм… Ты о чем?<br/>– Возможно, вы не можете освободиться, но если попробует кто-то со стороны…<br/>– Глупости говоришь! – возмутился Царь обезьян. – Знаешь, насколько я силен? Да если бы была хотя бы крохотная возможность, я бы скинул эту скалу с плеч, как песчинку! Но мне не тягаться с Буддой! И ты, мелкий человечек, говоришь, что, возможно, сильнее меня? Нет, я и вправду такого еще не встречал!<br/>Лисюэ слегка испугался. Настроение у Сунь Укуна поменялось, и вид сейчас у обезьяны был угрожающий. Хотя мальчишка понимал, что, скорее всего, тот ничего ему не сделает, попросту не сможет, но на всякий случай сделал шаг назад и заговорил успокаивающим тоном.<br/>– Я не думал сравниваться с вами в силе. Но вдруг там есть какая-то хитрость…<br/>– Это мне ты будешь рассказывать о хитрости? Это мое второе имя!<br/>Мальчишка про себя засомневался, но перечить не стал.<br/>– Я просто хотел попробовать. От попытки хуже не будет.<br/>Сунь Укун хотел продолжить тему, но насторожился, прислушался и глянул на Лисюэ.<br/>– Люди идут. Похоже, твои друзья.<br/>Мальчишка оглянулся, но за деревьями еще никого не было видно.<br/>– Ты их тоже позвал? – спросил Царь Обезьян.<br/>– Я? Нет.<br/>– Они за тобой шли?<br/>– Не знаю. Вряд ли. Я не из дома пришел… Не хочу, чтобы они меня тут видели.<br/>– Почему?<br/>– Я у учителя должен быть, учить иероглифы, – сознался Лисюэ. – Но он все время спит. Девяносто пять лет. Вот я и ушел. Он и не заметит.<br/>– Девяносто пять – совсем младенец, – фыркнул Сунь Укун. – Ну, спрячься где-нибудь. Не найдут тебя, дальше пойдут.<br/>Лисюэ подхватил сумку и забрался чуть повыше, цепляясь за траву, чтобы спрятаться за большим камнем. Ребята появились еще только через несколько минут, он как раз успел устроиться и теперь прекрасно все видел. Их было трое. Головастик, Лягушка и третий – младший сын дровосека, которого давно звали в компанию, а ему все было не до того.<br/>Не приближаясь слишком, они разглядывали окрестности, обезьяну и перешептывались. Сунь Укун их игнорировал, делая вид, что спит.<br/>– Ну и что? – довольно громко спросил третий. – Ну, вижу я, ну, обезьяна. И ради этого вы меня потащили через гору?<br/>Ребята отвечали что-то негромко, до Лисюэ доносились лишь обрывки слов. Потом сын дровосека решительно зашагал к горе.<br/>– Эй… обезьяна! Обезьяна, а обезьяна? Просыпайся давай! – Не получив никакой реакции, он обломил ветку с ближайшего дерева и ткнул ею в Сунь Укуна. Тот даже не пошевелился. – Да она у вас дохлая!<br/>– Да не дохлая она! – откликнулся Головастик с того места, где стоял. – Она притворяется!<br/>– Ну вы вообще! Обезьяна – и притворяется! Ладно, сейчас проверим, – и он собрался постучать по голове зверя палкой, но тут на него сверху свалилось что-то тяжелое, уронило его на землю и врезало по носу. Сын дровосека принялся яростно отбиваться, оттолкнул от себя напавшего и торопливо откатился назад.<br/>– Эй, ты чего делаешь! – возмутился он, разглядев того, кто только что расквасил ему нос, и поднимаясь. Лисюэ сердито сопел, глядя из-под сведенных бровей. Двое других мальчишек подобрались ближе.<br/>– Потому что так нельзя!<br/>– Чего нельзя? Чего я сделал-то?<br/>– Нельзя палкой по голове просто так – никому!<br/>– Да она же дохлая!<br/>– Все равно нельзя! Как вы не понимаете! Живая, мертвая… – он оглядел приятелей в поисках отклика. Те реагировали по-разному: Лягушка готов был засмеяться, сын дровосека сердито вытирал нос, Головастик отводил взгляд:<br/>– Ну а чего, она же и вправду как дохлая!<br/>– Ты чего здесь делаешь, Мышонок? – обратился к Лисюэ Хань Ду.<br/>– А вы что? – несколько воинственно откликнулся тот.<br/>– Мы – понятно что. Вот хотели Эрцзы показать волшебную обезьяну. Мы же не знали, что она уже издохла.<br/>Лисюэ повернулся к Царю Обезьян – тот не шевелился и, кажется, даже не подсматривал, оставляя мальчишке возможность разбираться самостоятельно.<br/>– Пошлите отсюда, нечего тут смотреть! Только зря время потратили! – Эрцзы сердито пнул ближайший пенек. – Я думал, у вас тут и вправду что-то интересное!<br/>Не дожидаясь остальных, он развернулся и пошел вверх по тропинке. Хань Ду покачал головой, тоже посмотрел на «труп» и пошел следом за приятелем.<br/>– Нет, а она что, действительно умерла? – торопливо спросил Головастик, вытряхивая из башмака завалившийся камешек. – Мы просто посмотреть хотели! Она так громко, недовольно кричала в прошлый раз. И с тобой весело вышло… Ты с нами пойдешь? А вправду, ты что тут делаешь? Тоже посмотреть пришел? Ближний свет, да… Так ты с нами? Нет?.. Эй, меня подождите!.. Думай быстрее, потом одному возвращаться. Ты от учителя утек?..<br/>Договаривал он уже на ходу, пытаясь не потерять обувь. Лисюэ покачал головой на предложение, провожая уходящих взглядом. Когда ребят не стало видно за деревьями, он обернулся. Сунь Укун хихикал, полуприкрыв глаза.<br/>– Мне нравится твой подход: палкой по голове нельзя, ни живому, ни мертвому, а вот кулаком в нос можно без вопросов. Ты мне нравишься, парень.<br/>Лисюэ стоял, чувствуя себя совершеннейшим дураком.<br/>– Это не одно и то же.<br/>– Конечно, сравнил кулак с палкой. Я предпочту палку. Точнее, посох. Эх, видел бы ты меня в минуту славы!<br/>– Он мог разбить вам голову. Он же сын дровосека.<br/>– А я бессмертный, детеныш. Знаешь, насколько крепкая у меня голова? Вот возьми палку, стукни меня и убедись.<br/>– Почему я должен стучать вам по голове?<br/>– Чтобы успокоиться, балда. – Сунь Укун замолчал и внимательно посмотрел на мальчишку. Когда он снова заговорил, в его голосе не было ни издевки, ни смеха. – Ты хотел попробовать меня вытащить, Лисюэ. Говорю тебе, это невозможно. Но если хочешь помочь, подстриги меня. Знал бы ты, как надоели мне эти патлы, как раздражают настолько длинные ногти. А муравьи, пытающиеся сделать из моего носа муравейник, – настоящая пытка.<br/>– Я в следующий раз принесу, чем вас постичь. Обязательно! – пообещал мальчишка.<br/>– Вот и хорошо, – кивнул Царь Обезьян, фыркнул и добавил миролюбиво: – А еще принеси тушечницу и бумагу, кисть и тушь. Раз уж ходишь сюда, не будем терять времени. Я постарше твоего учителя, но в сон меня не клонит. Может, получится сделать из тебя приличного законника, мальчишка.</p>
<p>Так прошло лето, началась осень. Выбираться к Пограничной горе у Лисюэ получалось не каждую неделю, и когда встреча откладывалась, он крутился ужом в доме, не зная, куда себя деть. Старых друзей он забросил, да и у них нашлись свои интересы, скучные для него. С учебой все шло лучше, чем можно было вообразить. Рассказы волшебного Царя Обезьян постоянно звучали в ушах. Было страшно и невероятно думать о Небесном Императоре, Эрлане, духе Вечерней Звезды как о старых знакомых. Мир вокруг незаметно менялся. Точнее, Сунь Укун ненавязчиво менял его мир одним своим присутствием.</p>
<p>Лисюэ не оставил своей идеи, что существует неучтенный способ вытащить Царя Обезьян из заточения. Тот же даже перестал спорить. Просто задумчиво смотрел, как мальчишка пытается разбить камень рядом с его запястьем, и даже не зашипел, когда тот чуть не раздробил ему кисть. Правда, он все же пытался отговорить Лисюэ в одиночку взбираться на гору, чтобы посмотреть на Печать Будды, они даже поссорились, но тот упрямо стоял на своем. Спустился мальчишка словно пришибленный. Печать Будды его впечатлила, и, естественно, он ничего не смог с нею поделать.<br/>– Не расстраивайся. Я же тебе говорил, что так будет, – сказал ему Сунь Укун.<br/>Тот только кивнул.<br/>– Она такая большая. И сразу видно, что непростая. Золотые иероглифы на светящейся плите. А еще там очень красиво. Далеко видно. И облака плывут, – Лисюэ вздохнул, вспоминая. – И, знаешь, я понял, что нужно делать. Я знаю способ, как тебя вытащить.<br/>Если бы было можно, Сунь Укун закрыл бы морду лапами. Но он не мог.<br/>– Я стану монахом. Тебя же должен освободить какой-то монах? Вот я им и стану.<br/>У Царя Обезьян просто не было слов, поэтому он помолчал и кивнул.<br/>– Хорошо.<br/>– Ты согласен?<br/>– Я не представляю, как ты собираешься дожить до окончания моего пятисотлетнего срока заключения, но если хочешь – попробуй.<br/>– Может, получится и раньше?<br/>– Может быть.<br/>Мальчишка присел рядом, прислонившись спиной к скале, и принялся фантазировать, как это все будет, а Сунь Укун слушал с полузакрытыми глазами и думал, что, кто знает, а вдруг это судьба, вдруг мелкий мальчишка из соседней деревни и окажется тем самым человеком, который когда-нибудь вернет ему свободу. Думать об этом было тепло.<br/>– Ты не слушаешь меня…<br/>– Слушаю, слушаю…<br/>… И, быть может, им вместе предстоят долгие приключения. Мальчишка вырастет и станет Учителем, за которым ему самому захочется пойти. И не нужны будут никакие приказы небожителей. А что к тому моменту Лисюэ исполнится больше ста лет – так эту проблему он знает, как решить. Вот только дождаться освобождения.<br/>– И ты покажешь мне Гору цветов и плодов?<br/>– Мы отправимся туда сразу, как ты пожелаешь.<br/>– Вот здорово! – мальчишка расплылся в улыбке. – Жаль только, долго ждать. Но ничего. Вдвоем ждать веселее, правда?<br/>– Правда. Вдвоем ожидание вдвое короче.<br/>И впервые за свою очень долгую жизнь Царь Обезьян был готов признать, что это не просто слова.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Эпилог:</p>
<p>– Учитель, – произнес Сунь Укун. – Поспешим, время не раннее. Я думаю, в лесу, что виднеется вдали, непременно должны жить люди.<br/>– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил спутника Сюаньцзан.<br/>– Я вижу на тысячу ли, да и слышал я, что тут поблизости давно живет один человек… Нам надо прийти туда пораньше и попроситься на ночлег.<br/>Сюаньцзан подхлестнул коня, и очень скоро они вправду оказались у ворот небольшого дома.<br/>Сунь Укун положил вещи, которые нес, на землю и крикнул:<br/>– Откройте!<br/>Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем ворота приоткрылись и показался старик, опирающийся на бамбуковую палку.<br/>– Кто кричит у меня под дверью?<br/>– А ты сам посмотри, кто! – ухмыльнулся Прекрасный Царь Обезьян, упирая руки в бока.<br/>Старик изо всех сил вцепился в палку, чтобы не упасть.<br/>– Оборотень!<br/>– Сам ты оборотень, – обиделся Сунь Укун.<br/>– Высокочтимый благодетель, – поспешил подойти Сюаньцзан. – Не бойтесь! Это не оборотень, а мой ученик.<br/>– Ваш ученик, говорите? – старик посмотрел на него внимательно и, кажется, успокоился. – Из какого монастыря вы пришли и откуда взяли это чудовище?<br/>– Я посланец императора Великой Тан, иду в Индию за священными буддийскими текстами. Разрешите нам переночевать у вас, так как время уже позднее. А утром мы уйдем.<br/>Старик еще раз осмотрел обоих, почтительно склонился перед ними и предложил войти.</p>
<p>В доме было тихо, Сюаньцзан крепко спал, а Сунь Укуну не спалось. Он спустился в кухню, стараясь ступать бесшумно. А в кухне его уже ждали.<br/>– Садись, – старик показал палкой на скамью у стола. – Налить тебе чего-нибудь?<br/>– Не перестаешь меня спаивать сливовой настойкой?<br/>– Когда это было последний раз? Лет десять назад?<br/>– Да, кажется. Настойку ты приносил давно. А в последний раз просто принес воды.<br/>– И это тоже было давно, – покачал головой старик. – Стар я стал ходить по горам.<br/>– Я думал, что ты уже умер.<br/>– Я почти умер, – кивнул старик. – Свалился. Думал, не встану. Собирался тебя навестить.<br/>Сунь Укун покачал головой.<br/>– А помнишь, как раньше по горам бегал?<br/>– Это когда я после экзамена к тебе бежал? Да, было время.<br/>– Ты постарел.<br/>– А ты все та же страшная уродливая обезьяна, – улыбнулся старик. – И я наконец-то вижу твой хвост!<br/>Сунь Укун рассмеялся негромко.<br/>– Я обезьяна. У обезьян хвосты.<br/>– Ты необычная обезьяна. А еще ты мельче, чем я думал.<br/>– Ты тоже как-то осел, старик. И ты не узнал меня. Вот не думал, что ты забудешь.<br/>– Нет. Тебя не забыть. А тебе хотелось бы, чтобы я рассказал твоему монаху, насколько хорошо с тобой знаком?<br/>– Ну, мог бы и поделиться с ним впечатлениями от нашего общения, – фыркнул Царь Обезьян. – Как он тебе?<br/>– Вопрос в том, как он тебе, – сказал старик. Сунь Укун задумчиво провел ладонью по поверхности стола.<br/>– Еще не знаю. Но вроде бы ничего. Его избрало небо. А там посмотрим. Привыкну. Жаль, что не ты.<br/>– Жаль, – согласно кивнул старик. – Значит, завтра в дорогу? Увидимся ли еще?<br/>– Конечно, увидимся. Вот вернусь из путешествия с Сюаньцзаном, и сразу увидимся.<br/>Хозяин дома рассмеялся негромко и хрипло.<br/>– Ну что ж, ждать нам не привыкать. Возвращайся быстрее, Великий Мудрец. И не пропади там по дороге. Я очень хочу услышать твои рассказы о путешествии. Береги монаха и себя береги. Не ввязывайся в неприятности и не спорь с небожителями.<br/>– Я постараюсь, – ухмыльнулся тот.</p>
<p>Следующим утром они уезжали неспешно. Старик стоял в воротах и смотрел, как легкой походкой, словно не чувствуя веса вещей, уходит Царь Обезьян, ведя под уздцы лошадь молодого монаха. Сюаньцзан долго оглядывался и махал рукой, его спутник оглянулся лишь раз, сверкнул хитрой улыбкой и поклонился на ходу.<br/>И только после этого старик вернулся в дом, дошел до кухни и сел в свое кресло – на старости лет кости мерзли, и его любимое место стало около очага.<br/>На столе, так что можно было с кресла достать, не вставая, стояла тарелка с персиками, а под ней лежала записка.<br/><em>«Жаль, что не ты. Но попробуй меня не дождаться – приду в преисподнюю скандалить к Яньло. Ешь персики. Не скучай. Как вернусь, покажу тебе гору, где родился. Я же обещал!</em><br/><em>Великий Мудрец, Равный Небу, Прекрасный Царь Обезьян, Сунь Укун, твой друг».</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>